1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footwear assembly for sport practice, especially an in-line roller skate boot.
2. Description of Background and Material Information
In certain known embodiments, this type of boot includes two elements one of which, internal and relatively flexible, forms a removable boot or liner, and the other, external and relatively rigid, forms a shell including at least one lower portion, affixed to the upper plate of the skate. This shell is longitudinally open at its upper portion to allow for the introduction of the liner or boot. Tightening is then done on the foot by means of a single lace joining to one another the internal and external quarters of such opening. The lace in this case is also capable of simultaneously cooperating with the rigid shell via linkage means.
An assembly of this type is known from the non-published commonly owned Patent Application No. 96.00833, filed on Jan. 22, 1996.
Thus, a drawback lying in the fact that it is always tedious for a user to have to make a first lacing of the internal element, the liner, and a second lacing of the external element, the shell, affixed to the ski or other sports item, such as in-line rollers, has been remedied.
The assembly described in the aforementioned patent application does not have any particular drawback.